Love Is Possible
by Dark Angel Shadow
Summary: IY YYH crossover.The final battle has been fought, but Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku are dead. Kagome returns home with Shippo to her home in despair. She soon finds out that she is a demon and starts to train. While she is training 4 people show up.
1. Important Info

Kagome Higurashi

Demon: ½ shadow kitsune ½ Goddess

Elements: shadow, plants, wind, fire, water

Age: human: 19 Demon: 364

Family: Shippo HigurashiRelation: Son

Shippo Higurashi

Demon: ½ fire kitsune ¼ shadow kitsune ¼ demi-god

Elements: fire, illusions, shadows, water, plants

Age: human: 8Demon: 153

Family: Kagome Higurashi Relation: Mom


	2. Prologe

AN: PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR MY SPELLING I AM NOT A SPELLING BEE CAMPIAION AND IM JUST STRAIGHT UP NOT A GOOD SPELLER EVEN WITH THE SPELL CHECK SO DON'T HOLD IT AGAIST ME!

It was during the final battle with Naraku that every thing changed.

Kagome's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I heard ear piercing screams all around me with all the demons dying. It was the final battle with Naraku you would think I would be happy but I wasn't there was too much death around. I heard a sad cry to my left and turned my head just in time to see my sister figure Sango go down with Miroku running to her. Tears started to stream down my face and I couldn't move I was shocked I just couldn't believe it. My legs carried me over to where she was laying covered in blood with Miroku sitting by her side. I turned to him pleading that it wasn't true that she really wasn't dead, but all he did was shake head.

"You know I never got to tell her that I love her" Miroku said. Then before I know it he had a dagger in his hand looking at me. "I can't live without her kagome please understood with out her my life is empty" Miroku said, he looked at me trying to make me understand. But I couldn't Sango would never want him to do something like that. In seeing the look in my eye knowing that I didn't understand he drove the dragger in his heart. His body fell limp over Sango. I was mad really mad, at all of them how could they all leave me. Inuyasha had betrayed us for Kikyo; Naraku killed Grandpa, Souta, and Mom, and now Miroku and Sango. I was a lone now it was me and Shippo and surly I couldn't protect him. Then all of a sudden a bright light flashed and anything was still except Shippo and me. I saw a figure step out. I squinted my eyes and grasped it was Midoriko, the Miko that created the jewel of four souls.

"My child you have gone throw so much sadness yet you manage to stay pure for the ones you love so therefore I shell help you, give you strength and powers. I give you gift of becoming a demon." Midoriko said. After she said that a pain ran through my body and I could feel myself changing. "I give you this gift child use it well" with that she disappeared. When see was gone everything went back to normal. "Mommy?" a voice from below said. I looked down and saw Shippo staring at me. I felt me powerful and strong. I turned to look at Naraku. "Who are you and were did the Miko go wench" Naraku said. "Somewhere you will never find her" with that I point my hand at him. "Die" than a blast came out at Naraku and he turned to dust. "Come Shippo lets go" I said and walked toward Miroku, Sango, and Kilalia picked them up and dug their graves by Keade's village. Shippo do you want to be adopted by me? " I asked him. "Yes mommy, but will I get to be the kind of demon you are?" Shippo asked. "Yep" "ok then mommy" he said. Later that next the adoption ceremony was competed. And since I was getting demon and miko training in my dreams from Midoriko I was getting stronger I soon thought it was time to return home. So In the middle of the night I got Shippo and we went down the well thinking the adventure was over but what I didn't know was that it just started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Late

BIG A/N: KAGOME WILL BE EMOTONLESS IN THIS STORY

Last time:

(A/N: This is a quick summary)

Kagome became a demon. She adopted Shippo in the demon ways and he became the same type of demon she was. Miroku and Sango died together. Kagome killed Naraku. Inuyasha betrayed them by going to hell with kikyo.

Now:

Kagome's POV

BEEP 'Smash!' Damn that was the fourth one this week, mom is going to kill me. I really do not feel like going to school today not to mention I have to take Shippo to school. AH! I am going to go crazy!

"MOMMY WAKE UP" I heard Shippo yell from down stairs.

'Sigh' I get up and walk to my closet to pick out a pair of clothes. I sorted through my clothes and picked out baggy black pants with dragons on the pant legs and chains wrapped around my waist. A black shirt that had in red words 'I KNOW WHO YOU DID LAST SUMMER'. I brushed my hair down and it reached the back of my knees. It grew a lot when I was in the Fuedal Era (A/N: I am not sure if I spelled this right, someone please correct me if I did not). I put on my black converses, grabbed my backpack, and headed down stairs. When I came down stairs, I saw Shippo standing by the front door with two poptarts in his hand.

"Come on mom we can't be late again" Shippo yelled at me while throwing the keys to my motorcycle.

I grabbed the keys and raced out the door after Shippo and straight to midnight. I know midnight is a weird name for a motorcycle but if you saw her, you would change your mind because it suited her perfectly. Midnight was a blue and black motorcycle and therefore how she earned her name. Anyway, as you can tell midnight is my baby.

"MOM stop daydreaming and come on" Shippo yelled snapping me out of my dazed thoughts about midnight.

"I'm coming" I got on midnight and put both Shippo's backpack and mine in the space department.

I made sure Shippo had a tight hold on me and I was off to his middle school. When I dropped him off, I headed for my new school. I would have started coming here when I came back but it was the middle of the week and I did not feel like it so only Shippo started early. I parked Midnight in the parking lot and went to the main office.

"Hello how can I help you?" said the short, cubby woman sitting in a desk in front of the door that said PRINCBAL.

"Hai I need my schedule" I said in an emotionless voice.

I saw the woman shuttered from my voice and I mentally smirked.

"But of course and your name is.?" the woman I now guessed was the secretary.

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Oh here it is (hands kagome schedule,)" said the secretary, "And welcome to Shikon Junior High School".

"Hmm whatever" I look at my schedule in my hand.

1st Block

History

2nd Block

Math

5th period

P.E

6th period

Lunch

4th Block

Physics

Hm. I have math 2nd block that sucks I think I'll ditch it. Hmm lets see history room 102 ah here it is. As I walk into the classroom I can feel everyone eyes staring at me and I can hear them whispering.

"Wow she's hot"

"Is she Hiei's sister?"

"Just what we need another emotionless freak"

"Look girls we found Hiei's long lost twin"

"OMG look at her face it has no emotion is that even possible"

"She's just another Hiei".

Hmm I wonder who is this Hiei they talking about.

"Hello can I help you?" the teacher said.

"I'm your new student"

"Very well then, tell the class something about your self" the teacher said.

"My name is kagome and that is all you need to know, anything else is none of your concern but I will warn you if you mess with me you will die!"

"Um… ok you can sit in the back next to Mr. Kuwabara"

"Hm whatever"

As I walk to the back row I see some ugly monkey looking thing, which I guessed by now is the Kuwabara kid. I look right next to him. There was Yusuke Urameshi said to be the meanest punk around. I look him over before taking my seat next to the monkey.

"Now lets get on with are lesson!" the teacher I now decided to call Mr. Boring.


	4. Goodbye

Hello my wonderful adoring friends

Hello my wonderful adoring fans!! What I'm about to tell you may make you mad and in truth it pisses me off but I have no choice. My grades slipped big time and I got major trouble. My mom is taking my internet for a long long time….and making you guys wait for me getting out of my writers block is killing me! I talked to my best friend and she is taking over all my stories her pen name is **Lady Niona** and some of you may know her, she is a wicked writer. She has promised me to update as much as she can even if she has to put off her own stories. I feel like I'm a jerk for abandoning you all like this and I'm really sorry. Also just so you know this account will be deleted in a month and I hope that you all forgive me. Good-bye and thankyou for being such wonderful people!!


End file.
